Embodiments generally relate to task management systems and methods that utilize location information for completing and/or prioritizing one or more tasks. In particular, embodiments relate to dynamically reprioritizing an information technology (IT) help desk assigned task list based, at least in part, on location information.
As more and more companies rely on computers, the information technology (IT) help desk plays a key role in maintaining employee productivity in increasingly complex IT environments. The help desk not only logs and resolves routine incidents, but also becomes the front end for all complaints, change requests, and any other issues IT end-users might have. When IT end-users' open issues are not addressed in a timely and efficient manner, employee productivity decreases.